Her own fault
by KalynNicoleRiddle
Summary: Hermione watches her best friend and her fiance die, and blames herself. WARNING: SUICIDE. one-shot. complete.


disclaimer: I don't own anything... except for my own little dream world where all of the Harry Potter world is real... but that's it.

I just thought this up, and wrote it in about 20 minutes

* * *

"Please, Hermione, come away from the edge."

Hermione turned around to see Remus, McGonagall, and Hagrid standing by the stairs to the entrance of the tower. They all looked exausted. The final battle was still waging down on the field, but it was almost over. Her teachers were covered in blood and dirt. Smiling at them softly, she wiped away a stray tear on her cheek.

"They're gone." She whimpered. Professor McGonagall stepped forward slightly.

"Miss. Granger, come down off that ledge this instant." Her voice wavered slightly as she tried to be stern. Hermione switched her gaze to her transfiguration teacher. She was surprised to see her eyes filled with unshed tears. A look of desperation plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best, but I wasn't fast enough. I have to do this." Hermione said.

It was her own fault after all.

* * *

Harry had been battling Voldemort, their wands moving too fast to see. But everything slowed down. Voldemort cast the killing curse straight at Harry. The moment it saw this she had let out a scream of terror. Harry peeled his eyes away from Voldemort to look at her. The curse hit him, and he stumbled backwards. His wand dropped from his hand, and he collapsed. She stared in disbelief for a second before running in the opposite direction.

Ron's death had been her fault as well. She ran away from the scene of her best friend's death as fast as she could, searching for the bright red hair that made it easy to spot Weasleys. A small gasp escaped her lips when she saw a man with red hair dead on the ground. She knelt to the ground beside him. A strange mix of horror, and relief flooded through her when she realized it was not her fiance. She reached out and closed Bill's eyes, not wanting him to see anymore of this brutal war. Hermione stood up and scanned the crowd again, searching for Ron. She finally spotted him, and ran over. Ron was fighting Avery, and wasn't winning.

"Hermione, go!" Ron yelled between curses. But she wouldn't leave. He would surely die if she left him here to fight by himself. He was too weak.

"No! INCARCEROUS!" Ropes shot out of Hermione's wand, but Avery dodged them.

"Ah, the little mudblood has come out to play, eh? This should be fun."

Avery slowly tricked them into a comfortable pattern. He would shoot a hex at Ron, who would reflect it, and then he would turn his attention to Hermione. It was too easy, and it led both Ron and Hermione into a timed haze. They slowly stopped paying attention to what they were doing. Suddenly, Avery broke of the pattern and shot an unforgivable at Hermione.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" He yelled, a wicked smirk dancing on his lips.

"NO!" Before Hermione could react, Ron threw himself infront of her. The spell hit him, and he crumbled to the ground. She stared down at Ron, not caring if she died now. HE was her life, and without him, it wasn't worth living. Tears pouring down her face, she flung her wand arm up at Avery, Who was currently laughing at the situation.

"Avada Kedavra." She whispered, her voice deadly and chilling. The green curse hit him and he automatically stopped laughing. His eyes flashed with shock, and then he too fell to the ground.

Feeling numb, she knelt next to Ron and picked up his hand. She kissed his engagement ring, and then leaned forward to close his eyes.

"I'll see you soon." She mumbled. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips one last time before she went into the castle.

* * *

Blinking away the tears in her eyes, she smiled a pitiful smile at her teachers.

"Don't worry, I'll see you all again someday."

" 'Ermione." Hagrid croaked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't live without them. It was my own fault." She whispered. Before they could say anything else, she stepped backwards off the ledge, still watching them.


End file.
